joeyjonjonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bikini Bottom Day
is a song originating from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Musical. It was dubbed by JoeyJonJon, Marbluu, Cutiejea, Glitchtastic, Karsen, DJMatt, Bran Flakes, Bonzi Buddy and MrBuzzards for JoeyJonJon's YouTube channel. Lyrics Ahh, Good morning world, and all who inhabit it! Jump out of bed Mix up a breakfast for my favorite pet snail Full steam ahead The S.S. I Am Ready is about to set sail This kind of day Couldn't get much better but it keeps on trying I'm on my way Somewhere there's a Krabby Patty that needs frying And who's the lucky sponge in the mirror who is living his dream? Who's always extra careful with his dental hygiene? Gary, it's me Happy just to be here In the world renowned Bikini Bottom How I love this town Bikini Bottom Where the sun shines down On a beautiful Bikini Bottom day Good morning, Patrick! Oh, is it morning already? It sure is, and I'm singing an opening number. Oh, Oh, I want a verse! I missed a snack This busy schedule makes it hard to be me Just stay on track Now I'll have to eat it while I'm watching T.V. There might not be time for a nap But I'll do what I can They're showing all the episodes of Mermaid Man! Oh, every single one! I'm spending all day underneath My favorite rock (favorite rock) Bikini Bottom Now, what rhymes with rock? (rhymes with rock) Bikini Bottom Nothing rhymes with rock! (rhymes with rock) It's a typical Bikini Bottom day Would you two please keep it down? Good morning, Squidward!" "Good morning, Squidward! Another day, another migraine. When I want some quiet, there's nowhere to go A sensitive artiste Can't get a moment's peace With these two idiots (idiots!) in stereo (stereo!) They never go away (never go away) Typical Bikini Bottom day We now follow Spongebob past the Treedome, home to Sandy Cheeks the squirrel, Hard at work on her latest invention. Boy howdy, that was close It's just a little smoke, a minor setback (setback) A few more hours at most And I'll be done with this here brand-new jetpack (jetpack) And then this Texas squirrel, this country girl Will spread her wings and fly Her bushy tail and comet's trail Clear across the sky Above the town and looking down On a typical Bikini Bottom day Yeah!!! Bye Sandy! I'm off to work, at the Krusty Krab! Ah yes, Bikini Bottom's most popular dining establishment, Home to the Krabby Patty, owned and operated by Mr. Eugene Krabs. And across town, The least popular restaurant: the Chum Bucket, run by Sheldon J. Plankton. Two arch nemeses locked in a fast food Cold War. Winds from the west Everywhere you look the skies are clear and sunny Good weather's best When you're in the mood to make a ton of money Ha ha ha! Laugh while you can Until the day you laugh no more forever Forever I got a plan And I went to college so you know it's clever They say that money doesn't matter if you love your work— HA! Who would say that? Probably some penniless jerk Soon the day will come When they'll all love chum It's just a matter of time Bikini Bottom Till I get them in line Bikini Bottom And this town is all mine! Just a typical Bikini Bottom day Spongebob reporting for duty at the greatest restaurant in the entire ocean! Where's Mr. Krabs? It's "Take Your Kid To Work Day." Just think, Pearl, me darling daughter; one day this will all be yours. As soon as you graduate high school, I'll start you as manager. But I have my own dreams, Daddy! Um, Mr. Krabs? If she doesn't want to be manager, I know someone who'd be great for the job. You? My boy, you're just a wee simple sponge. A frycook's all you'll ever be. Why can't he see? I wore my good shoes and I've got my tie on Maybe it's me Am I just a simple sponge you can't rely on? Come on, Mr. Krabs, I can do it if you give me one chance Then everyone would say, "Good morning, Mr. Squarepants!" I would never rest Until I was the best! Spongebob, get in the kitchen! It's opening time! In the world renowned (world renowned) Bikini Bottom Our own home town (own home town) Bikini Bottom And the sun shines down The sun shines down, the sun shines down, the sun shines down It's a typical Incredible A regular Exceptional An ordinary Extraordinary Bikini Bottom— Day Bikini Bottom Day, Bikini Bottom, Bikini Bottom, Bikini Bottom, Bikini Bottom, Bikini Bottom Day! Dubs Bikini Bottom Day Cover Collab